


I do

by xcute_psychox



Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [5]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcute_psychox/pseuds/xcute_psychox
Summary: Elliott has been acting weird all day. Octavio is trying to figure out what's going on.Written for the Miroctane Anniversary Event!Day 5: Free Day
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: Miroctane Anniversary Event 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213247
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	I do

**Author's Note:**

> Last one, I hope you enjoy reading! ♡

"Why are you acting so weird today?"  
  
"H-hm? What..w-what do you mean?", Elliott questioned the runner's words, having a confused expression on his words because this was not what he had expected after the day they had just spend together.  
It was their second anniversary and both of them were currently on their way back home from a motocross show they had just visited.

"Mierda, I don't know, cariño. It seems as if you're not really here.", Octavio quietly spoke up again, tightening the grip he had on the trickster's left hand.  
"When I made us breakfast this morning and gave you your presents..you looked happy but your eyes told a different story. And then later at the restaurant you were much more nervous than usual and kept messing up your orders. Also..I know that motocross is not your thing but you didn't even try to pay attention. Which is fine because I still appreciate you coming with me but..I just wanna know what's going on."

Octavio genuinely sounded upset, keeping his eyes focused on the ground before them while they both kept steadily walking forward.  
  
"It's not like that, Tav..", the older male tried to explain though he couldn't stop his voice from shaking.  
"I truly enjoyed our time together and even if I still have no idea what you were talking about earlier at that show, I enjoyed listening to you.", Elliott continued to say. "It's just..it's just-"  
  
"It's just what, Elliott?", the runner promptly interrupted him, suddenly stopping and causing his partner to do the same.  
"You act as if you're hiding something and it's pissing me off! Today's our second anniversary which was supposed to be a nice day but instead I have to deal with a boyfriend who acts like everything is fine when it's not!"

"I-I'm not hiding anything!", Elliott replied in a desperate voice, taking a deep breath to try and stay calm.  
"Then I'm going to ask you again: why have you been acting so weird today?", came Octavio's immediate response, his right foot that was clad in a black sneaker impatiently tapping on the ground.  
The trickster did not manage to speak up again, only giving his partner a curt shake of his head as a response.  
"That's what I thought.", the daredevil said, janking his hand away from that of the other man. "You know, for someone who says that we can always be ourselves in front of each other, you're not taking your own words very seriously right now.  
I'm done.", Octavio finished, getting ready to storm off.

"Wait!"  
Elliott quickly grabbed his boyfriend's arm, stopping him from creating more distance between them and wetting his lips before continuing with a steadier voice than before.  
"Do..do you know where we are..?"

  
Octavio reluctantly took a look at their surroundings, noticing that they had stopped in a small park that seemed quite familiar to him. There were little fields of various flowers and a few metal benches scattered all around the area, nobody except for the pair being around though.  
Right, this was-  
"Where we agreed on starting a serious relationship. Where I asked you to move in with me.", the trickster completed his thoughts as if he had just read them.  
"..So what? Does it matter right now?", Octavio did not sound impressed at all, still facing away from his partner.

There was no answer for a while, the runner's curiosity finally getting the better of him, especially since the other man had loosened the grip on his arm, as he turned back into Elliott's direction, finding him down on one knee.  
"Seriously? Is your shoelace loose again?", Octavio said with slight annoyance in his voice. He would not be bamboozled again, like it happened on the Mirage Voyage a few months ago and if Elliott thought he could-  
  
"No. This is the real thing this time."  
  
The daredevil watched his boyfriend pull out a small black ring box out of the pocket of his trusty leather jacket, the trickster's eyes looking directly into his.

"You want to know why I've been acting so weird..w-well here's the answer.  
I've waited for this moment all day but there was never a good enough opportunity where we were all alone.  
You're the most special person I have ever met, Octavio. I knew we had a kinda rough start with the whole kicking me in the face thing and all that stuff but I feel like we immediatly clicked once we got to know each other a lot more.  
There are so many happy memories we share and I wouldn't want to miss any of them. The photo album you gave me this morning actually made me tear up while I was getting ready in the bathroom. It made me realize how much time we've spend together already.  
I want to grow old with you, show all these photos and the one's we will add to our children..i-if you want any, of course!"

Elliott had to stop himself for a moment, quietly clearing his throat and quickly wiping over his eyes before continuing.

"We..we can still decide that in the future.  
If you'll stay with me..which I deeply hope because..darling, I wouldn't be the same person without you.  
You brought so much light into my life and allowed me to be myself. You were at my side in my weakest moments and lifted me up when I needed it the most. And I will be eternally thankful for that.  
And I know I tell you every day how much I love you but you deserve to hear it a million times more."  
  
A single tear was running over Elliott's cheek now but he made no more effort to hide how emotional this speech made him.

"There are so many things I love about you but if I try to list all of them, we'll still be here tomorrow, so..so I'll try to make it short.  
Your laugh is the one of the most infectious I have ever heard and it's my favourite sound in the entire world.   
I really appreciate your undying optimism and how you always manage to make the best out of every situation.  
How your eyes sparkle and light up every time you talk about something you like. The way you have so much confidence in yourself and manage to share some of that with other people, so they get to believe in themselves as well.  
I also like the quiet moments where I get to meet Octavio instead of Octane.  
When we lay in bed together and you tell me all about your past, your dreams, everything you still want to do and achieve, where I get to see that beautiful smile that seems to be only reserved for me.  
I love waking up next to you, dancing around the kitchen even though we always mess up the moves, watching the bad but funny movies that you pick out, kicking ass in the arena when we're on the same team..e-everything basically!  
I love you even in your weakest moments when you can't love yourself and think you don't deserve me."

More tears had escaped Elliott's eyes, staining his cheeks even further, something the brunette didn't seem to mind as he opened up the ring box now, presenting a simple ring with a dark green emerald in the middle of it.  
  
"S-so..I guess what I'm trying to ask is..", the trickster continued in a way quieter voice now though Octavio could still hear every word loud and clear.  
  
"Octavio Silva, do you want to marry me?"

Time seemed to be standing still and the younger man felt as if everything around him, the flowers gently swaying in the light breeze and a couple of birds landing on a nearby bench, was happening in slow motion.  
He could not believe what had just happened and Elliott's words left him completely speechless.  
  
"Tavi..?", the other man spoke up again, still not having received any answer after a few minutes had passed and sounding pretty anxious.  
"Are you still mad at me? Did I..did I make it even worse? O-oh my God, I"m so stupid..I should have waited and why did I even make t-that dumb children comment?", Elliott continued, more panic mixing into his voice while he tried to clean up the mess on his face and quickly got back up, looking close to closing the ring box and letting it disappear into the pocket he had retrieved it from.  
  
"D-don't worry! We can just forget about this a-and act like it never happened!"  
"But..I don't want that.."  
"Octavio..?"

Lithe arms suddenly wrapped themselves around Elliott's waist, his partner facing him directly with a light smile on his lips and tears forming in his eyes as well.

"Yes, I do. I do want to marry you."  
It was Elliott's turn to stay quiet, his mouth and eyes being wide open as if he had already expected a different answer.  
"And I'm sorry for being so angry with you..must have been hard to keep this a secret all day.  
Now..do you wanna do the honours?"  
  
Octavio took a slight step backwards, giving him enough space to hold his outstretched right hand between their bodies, presenting Elliott his ring finger.  
The trickster did not waste any more time, carefully taking the ring he had purchased out of his box and sliding it into place, admiring how it looked on his partner's hand.

"Beautiful..", the brunette ended up whispering, closing the small distance between him and the younger male and capturing his lips in a kiss that was full of emotion, putting the now empty box away.  
Elliott's eyes closed almost on their own, fresh tears escaping them which quickly got wiped away by his fiancé who cupped his face with both hands afterwards, deepening their shared kiss and resting his forehead against that of his partner once they had to pull off for some air.  
  
"I'm so excited to spend my future together with you, cariño."  
"Me too, darling, me too."  
"Also..I gotta tell Che about this asap! She's not gonna believe me!"  
"And I have to tell my mom everything went well. She helped me pick out the ring."  
  
Both men couldn"t help but to start laughing out of joy at the same time, all of their previous worries and the argument they had being long forgotten already, Elliott easily picking Octavio up and spinning him around.  
  
Oh, Elliott couldn't wait to marry this man and fulfil his dream of growing old together.

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes my final FF for the Event!  
> A big shoutout to Violet who organized all of this, it was so much fun!!
> 
> Please check out #MiroctaneAnniversary here and on Twitter to see more amazing works! ♡


End file.
